


It Doesn't Faze Him

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: Set after the movie, Bunnymund watched as Jack became fazed through by a child. Jack thinks it's nothing, but the Guardians think otherwise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	It Doesn't Faze Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the movie. 
> 
> I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.

The Guardians were helping Tooth on her rounds; she had multiple believers to rebuild and she needed all the help she could get. Sandy wasn't with them because he needed to spread his sand, but North had left Phil in charge and Bunnymund left his eggs to their dye. He would have to paint to smaller details when he went back to The Warren, but he was fine with that.

They worked rather quickly with the baby tooth fairies. They were going so fast that they ended up in a time zone that was still in a sunset. 

Laughter and rushed footsteps were heard. The Guardians quickly hid away from the children running home throughout the sidewalks, used to the attention they were bound to receive.

Jack, however, did not. 

Bunny popped his head out from some nearby bushes. He whispered, "What are ya doin', mate? The kids will see ya!"

Jack looked confused, "How?"

He shook his head, his long rabbit ears flapping as he did, "What do ya mean how?!?! Yer standing in the middle of the street!"

Jack looked saddened by. He stopped and looked away from Bunny as he watched a familiar golden glow appeared on the horizon of the sky. Bunny was about to yell at him more when a young girl came running down the sidewalk.

Bunny's ears seemed to crush his skull with how much force that went behind it. He just witnessed something he never wanted to see. He saw the girl faze through Jack.

Bunny placed his hand on his chest where he was walked through before. It hurt. It hurt him physically. It hurt him mentally. And though he would never admit it, he was scared. Scared of not being believed in.

He watched in horror as the child turned around, waved, yelled, and ran off with five other children in hot pursuit. All of which ran straight through Jack.

Jack turned around with a completely normal everyday face asked Bunny, "Kangaroo, what's with that face?"

"Ah...ugh..agg" he tried to respond, failing to find his words. By that time, the sun had fully set. The other Guardians (except for Sandy, he had a job to do after all) walked/flew over to Jack. Tooth spoke first, "Come on now! It's finally night. We're back on schedule!"

Tooth fluttered off and so did the other Guardians. E. Aster Bunnymund still wasn't happy. He hopped after Tooth and followed her to the next house. He watched as she did her thing, but he stopped her before she flew out the window. He grabbed one of her arms and whispered close to her ear, "We need a Guardian Meeting. Now."

She looked confused, but she saw the sincerity of his eyes. She agreed and nodded. They stood in the street as they gathered North and Jack.

North asked, "What this about? Have teeth to gather, no?"

Tooth responded, "I honestly don't know. Bunny was the one who wanted us to talk."

Bunny answered, "This is important. Earlier six ankle-bitters ran through Jack. Then Frostbite didn't even care!"

Tooth gasped, "But how? I thought he was believed in?!"

North looked at the winter spirit with sad eyes, "Jack, why didn't you tell us?"

He slowly backed away with his hands in the air in a sign of defense, "Look, I'm only believed in Burgess. I don't exist here. And stop looking at me like that!"

Tooth flew down to him and grasped his shoulder, "Jack, you do exist! Even when they don't see you, you're still here! You're still real!"

He responded, "I know! I know. Wrong choice of words. Still, stop looking at me like that! I don't need your pity."

Bunnymund commented, "Why not, Frostbite? You don't seem to have any for yerself."

Jack stepped away from Tooth, "Listen here, Kangaroo. I don't want your pity, and I do not pity myself. This is normal."

They all looked hurt, feeling the guilt of 300 years wash over them.

Before the other Guardians could say anything, a stream of gold swept through them. They looked up and saw Sandy floating on his cloud of sand. He waved that them and formed a question mark above his head, then made an arrow pointing towards the town followed by a tooth. He floated high in the air for maximum dream coverage and let his dream sand spread as far as the eye could see. The Guardians got the message "What are you doing? Go get your teeth!" They didn't waste a second and continued their job.

Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund, and later Sandman Sanderson when they explained it to him, promised themselves they would have Jack believed in. He would never have to be fazed through again.


End file.
